


Hot Springs

by TheTruthHertz



Series: Karin's 30 Days of Pearlnet [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Future Vision, Hot Springs, Japan, Kissing, Partial Nudity, Smut, Teasing, Yukatas, human like genitalia, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: Garnet and Pearl take a day for themselves to relax in one of the natural hot springs in Japan.  Things get a little heated between them.





	Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Karin's 30th day of the Pearlnet challenge. I've had this done for a few weeks and finally decided to post it. Enjoy! The link below is the inspirational post!  
> http://spinelstar.tumblr.com/post/163614655039/30-day-otp-challenge-karins-30-days-of-pearlnet

^^^^^^

Hot Springs

^^^^^^

 

            It was one of those rare opportunities for the two of them to slip away.  Garnet assured Pearl that their one-day visit to one of the natural hot springs in Japan would not be disturbed by monsters or by being needed back at Beach City.  Amethyst and Greg were up to the task of keeping an eye on Steven and the surrounding city.  Steven had also promised to keep an eye on Amethyst and Greg in turn.

            Up in the scenic mountains the two found a ryokan next to the hot spring they wanted to relax in.  After paying their fair and taking a thorough, cleansing bath, the two slipped into the soothing waters of the onsen.  Fortunately, they were the only two in that section of the hot spring at that time.  Garnet hummed in appreciation for the higher temperature of the water.  While it wasn’t as effective in relaxing her as the lava pit at home, there was something special about the gentle waters that rippled in the slight breeze.  An added benefit of it being a hot spring and not lava was that Pearl could join her.  Her red, left eye opened up to steal a glance at the almost sleeping gem.  Pearl’s eyes were closed and her head was tilted back a couple of inches, her towel balanced perfectly right above where her gem resided.  A light blue flush had appeared on her cheeks and the sections of her body that were just above the steaming waters.  Garnet’s eye drifted closed as she let her body melt against the edge of the pool.  One by one all of her concerning thoughts drifted away, even those constantly brought to her mind by her future vision.  Arms were carefully pulled out of the water and draped across the stones lining the onsen.  The magenta gem slouched as a satisfied sigh escaped into the night, the waters rising up to cover the top of her chest completely.

            Sometime later, Garnet’s felt lithe fingers dance across the top of her outstretched hand.  A smile curled onto her face as she lifted her hand up to thread her digits with Pearl’s.  Tri-colored eyes opened and were met with Pearl’s light blue ones.  The pale gem maneuvered her thumb inward so she could trace circles around Garnet’s triangular cut gem.  It wouldn’t be too much longer before the both of them wanted to get out, but until then they just silently sat there holding each other’s hand.

            “This has been quite an enjoyable outing,” Pearl happily chatted away as they dried off before entering the locker room.

            Garnet hummed in response, her eyes straying for a moment to catch a nice view of Pearl’s bare bum.  After they were sufficiently dry, they stepped into the locker room and put on the provided sea green yukatas with deep violet kaku obis.  Getas softly clacked against the floor and stone pathway to their room in the ryokan.  The sandals were respectfully removed before they stepped through the sliding door.  No dinner was set out for them since they had declined such services during their stay.  The confused host didn’t press the issue, but informed them that if they changed their mind, their meals would be provided.  Even with the cool outside air they had walked through to get to their room, Garnet still felt like there was steam flowing off her body.  Without a word, she laid down on the futon and sighed happily.  Pearl joined her, laying on her side right next to the magenta gem with her head propped up with her hand.

            “You seem quite relaxed,” the pale gem chuckled.  “It’s been a while.”

            “I could say the same for you,” Garnet smirked.

            “Oh you know me,” Pearl waved off, “It’s always one thing or another, cleaning, shopping, fighting monsters, random Homeworld gems that keep popping up, training Steven, etc.”  A heavy sigh pushed past her narrow lips.  “It’s been a long year, which is odd for me to say considering that I’m thousands of years old.”

            “Which is why I suggested this brief pause.”

            Pearl chuckled as she reached out and played with the v in Garnet’s neckline created by the overlapping parts of the yukata.

            “Did you see good potential in this outing?”

            “Maybe,” came the low tease as Garnet turned onto her side, facing Pearl.

            The pale gem scooted a little closer so their faces were only a few inches apart.

            “See any good potential now?”

            “Yes,” the magenta gem’s breath brushed over Pearl’s mouth.

            The two moved together to close the remaining distance between their lips.  Gently they shared a number of brief kisses, each one lasting ever so slightly longer than the previous one.  Garnet snaked her arms around Pearl’s waist and fell onto her back, tugging the smaller gem with her.  A yelp of surprise followed by a shared giggle jumped past the pale gem’s lips.  Pearl shifted on top of Garnet, sucking in a sharp gasp as her bare legs brushed over Garnet’s equally exposed ones.

            “These yukatas don’t stay closed very well do they,” Pearl commented through her dark blue cheeks.

            “I don’t mind,” Garnet smirked.

            The curly haired gem moved one of her legs so it was between Pearl’s and was pushing up against the sensitive area found there.  A swift, light gasp danced past parted lips followed by a chuckle as the pale gem playfully glared at Garnet.  Mischievousness shinned in tri-colored eyes as she watched Pearl’s eyes darken with desire.  Pearl leaned down to press her lips against Garnet’s thick smirking ones.

            “Two can play that game,” came the thin gem’s seductive statement.

            Hands pressed down against hers, firmly pinning her to the mat as a tongue ran along the line created between her lips.  Garnet didn’t hesitate to open up and welcome Pearl in.  Hips rolled against her thigh once as they continued to kiss passionately.  With a little help of her future vision, the magenta gem pushed up against Pearl’s damp center just as she moved forward again.  Lips pulled away to let out a groan that sent shivers up her spine.  Pearl leaned back in to trail kisses down her face as narrow hands snuck down to massage her breasts through the yukata.  Garnet’s red and blue eyes closed as she relaxed against the futon.  A light moan drifted into the air as she enjoyed the feeling of Pearl on top of her.  Fingers slipped under the fabric, seeking out the smoothness of her chest as the pale gem continued to ride Garnet’s thigh.  The magenta gem took ahold of Pearl’s hips and encouraged her movements, loving every gasp, moan, and pant that escaped the proper gem’s mouth.

            Pearl sat up, eyes strewed shut as she shifted one hand to brace against Garnet’s stomach while the other reached for the taller gem’s wet center.  Garnet arched into the touch applied to her sensitive nub.  Quick circles traced her nub as Pearl’s hip movements sped up.  Fingers would dip down for a second to dip into her core before returning back.  Gemmed hands increased their grip on narrow hips as the tension slowly built in the magenta gem’s body.  She worked to push up against Pearl harder with her thigh while helping the gem move back and forth and side to side faster.  The gem’s movements against her now swollen nub became more frantic and firm.  Pearl was close.  All three eyes were shut tight as Garnet was lost in the sensation.  She wasn’t far behind.

            “ _Gar - ah! Garnet_ ,” the pale gem moaned.

            The hand braced against Garnet’s stomach clutched onto the fabric tied around her waist.  Legs clamped to the sides of her thigh as Pearl’s torso went rigid, stuttering gasps falling past her lips as her orgasm shook her frame.  A heavy breath was pushed out of the magenta gem’s lungs as the skilled fingers continued their sweet torture, causing her high to burst throughout her body.

            “ _Oh Pearl…_ ” The moan was breathed into the air as her back arched.

            Eyes were slowly opened to meet light blue ones.  Tired, loving, smiles formed on their lips as they helped each other come down from their orgasms.  Pearl’s legs relaxed as she laid against Garnet, sighing contently.  The magenta gem raised her head up slightly to press a kiss on Pearl’s gem.  Soft lips drifted across the surface of her two gems in turn before they were placed on her lips.  For several minutes, the two gems laid there enjoying the afterglow of their activities.

            “We really did need to take some time for ourselves,” Pearl mused.

            “M-hm,” Garnet hummed.

            “Thank you for planning this,” the pale gem smiled.  “I love you, Garnet.”

            “I love you too, Pearl,” the curly haired gem replied before kissing Pearl one more time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, with a little spice. I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Thanks Karin for the inspiration, and thank you Unrequited for Beta reading!


End file.
